Drilling rigs may conduct operations that include performing downhole surveys to determine the location of the wellbore as well as the location and position of a bottom hole assembly (BHA). Surveys are typically taken by downhole MWD tools under static conditions. In particular, surveys may be taken while making new drilling connections, such as during the period when stands are connected or disconnected on the drilling rig. A drawback to this process is that it that taking a survey is time consuming and can generally only be done at certain times during a drilling operation. For example, operations on the drilling rig must be stopped long enough for the survey tool to reach a static condition and take the survey, followed by the time needed to turn on mud pumps and the time required to put the BHA in contact with the bottom of the wellbore and stabilize at the desired drilling parameters of the drilling operation. This can result in a large amount of unproductive time, and generally results in surveys only being taken once per drilling connection (unless there is a special requirement). Therefore, a need exists for methods and devices to more efficiently take surveys without incurring additional nonproductive drilling time.